


The Paradise of Sex--Mizuryu Kei Land!!

by lemonbias



Category: Original Work, おいでよ 水龍敬ランド | Oide yo Mizuryuu Kei Land (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Casual Sex World, Creampie, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Gender Identity, Genderless Future, Genderqueer Character, Intersex, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Utopia, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everyone is pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbias/pseuds/lemonbias
Summary: In a world where the boundaries of sexuality and gender have been drastically changed and nearly eliminated for the sake of human liberation, one fabled vacation spot exists for all who like to celebrate sexuality--Mizuryu Kei Land! Here, consenting people of all sorts can have sex in public and in a dazzling array of locales and attractions, and the human spirit, aided by the safe and easy body modifications that have become common and protected by incredible contraceptive technologies, can enjoy sexuality freely. This series follows a group of teenage friends and lovers and their incredible experience visiting this paradise of sex. Tags will be updated as I go, and I might experiment with having different chapters from the points of view of different characters in the story.





	The Paradise of Sex--Mizuryu Kei Land!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers (if I actually get any). I've had an account on AO3 for like, 4 years or something now, but this is the first time I've ever been motivated to post a story on here, but I'm hoping it becomes a pattern. This fic is mostly original, but its premise is based on a hentai doujin series, called _Oide yo Mizuryu Kei Land_ , which I would recommend checking out. Basically the premise is that there's a theme park created to celebrate sexuality where people can be super promiscuous and have sex out in the open. For a Japanese hentai, it is very sex positive, and it doesn't include any creepy rape fantasies, plus it manages to balance incredibly wholesome character relationships with delightfully filthy porn, so I like it a lot. My only problem is, for a sort of sci-fi, Utopian series (and it does build its world surprisingly well) that deals with sex and sexuality, its not queer enough! Most of the sex is straight and all of the characters are cis, so I feel that its a shame that a world where sexuality has changed so much doesn't also include a world where gender is much more fluid and isn't tied to genitals, and where body modifications can change secondary sex characteristics very easily. 
> 
> So that was my goal with this fic--genderqueer, pansexual Mizuryu Kei Land. The way that gender is expressed in this world is somewhat inspired by the novel _2312_ by Kim Stanley Robinson, but I didn't put that in the tags because I'd hate to pollute that excellent novel with this barely-related work of smut I'm writing. Sorry for making you read so much, but I hope you like it, and I always appreciate constructive criticism.

_At long last, humanity’s dream has finally been fulfilled with the creation of Mizuryu Kei Land, the world’s first sex-themed amusment park!! Here, you can let your sexual desires run free from what guilt or stigma may remain around sexual interaction. Just as other theme parks may have rides, attractions, and friends for you to enjoy it all with, Mizuryu Kei Land has a dazzling array of creative situations for you to have sex with anyone you love, or even just your friends! See an attractive stranger you are just dying to fuck? That’s no problem either, thanks to MKL’s groundbreaking three tiered digital consent tag system and rigorously tested 100% effective birth control solutions, designed to ensure that unwanted sexual encounters or pregnancies are things of the past, just as diseases have been for years! Here, all the artificial boundaries of sex and gender are completely done away with, and with the help of our attractions and your modifications, you can be free to have any sort of sex with any sort of person you want, free of worry or cost. Absolutely free and welcoming everyone ages 13 and up, Mizuryu Kei Land is truly the park where dreams cum true!!_

Mizuryu Kei Land had its own reserved buses, but strangely enough you weren’t allowed to fuck in them. The reason for this was actually smart and sound--the park’s renowned birth control and consent systems took a little bit of time to set up for each individual guest, and the bus wasn’t equipped to handle it like the welcome center of the park was--but intelligence and practicality didn’t mean that much to Lily when she was packing a rock-hard boner under her short skirt. _Most people here already have birth control modifications made for any body type already, so why do I have to wait?_ She sulked, almost considering just pulling her skirt up and stroking herself off right there in her fourth row window seat. People didn’t always follow the rules, and she had certainly had sex on the bus on the way to the park on past visits, so she didn’t see why she couldn’t at least stroke her dick until she came, just as a warmup for the park itself. 

_Milla wouldn’t be too happy about that, though._ Lily admired her hot girlfriend sitting in the seat beside her, thick curves and brown skin covered adequately by a pair of high-waisted crimson short shorts that buttoned snugly beneath her plush navel and a long-sleeved mesh half shirt that ended in an elastic band to support her breasts. Milla’s nipples were partially visible beneath brightly colored heart pasties--one blue, one purple--which she would probably keep on once she entered the park, glamorous and flashy as they were. Scratch that thing about jerking off, as soon as Milla turned back from talking to their friend Sen across the aisle to meet Lily’s eyes with her own deep brown ones, framed beneath rounded purple glasses, pushing a strand of her dark curly hair off of her forehead as she did so, Lily immediately wanted to push her dick between those fat breasts and see the face Milla made as she enjoyed a helping of her girlfriend’s warm cum. But she stopped herself, remembering her earlier judgement. Milla loved sex just as much as, if not more than, Lily, but she had a good deal more self control. _And more of a desire to control others._ Lily bit her lip, feeling herself blush. 

Her need would have been obvious to an absolute prude from a century or more ago, and Milla just laughed as she leaned forward ever so slightly to allow Lily to tweak her nipples lightly through the mesh. “I’m sure you already had sex with your new boyfriend this morning anyway, you horny girl,” she said, clearly expressing a mixture of amusement at her overly needy girlfriend and the genuine beginnings of her own ill-contained lust. She was right on the mark with her accusation, though; when Lily had woken up that morning Cyris had his favorite neon green butt plug wedged between his endowed cheeks, and she had pulled it out, grabbed his hips, and fucked him in his ass before sucking his cock. Cyris was on the bus next to Sen, and the two appeared to have been making out since their conversation with Milla had ended. Before Lily could think up a dumb excuse for why she was so horny, Milla was kissing her, too. 

Their lips met at the perfect angle for a few moments, Milla running her fingers though Lily’s short pink hair as Lily cupped Milla’s breasts, moved down to her hips and squeezed her slightly raised butt. Milla moved away and Lily’s pink-painted nails had to jump up to the small of her back then higher. It was an erotic kiss, and Milla maintained eye contact afterward as she bit her burgundy-painted lip teasingly, but Lily couldn’t help but continue to to pout a bit anyway. “We got so close and you didn’t even touch my dick. I have needs, you know.” 

Milla just giggled again. “Needs that will be satisfied by me and Cyris and Sen and probably Tee and a dozen other cute girls and boys and enbies once we get to the park.” She waved her hand. “You know, on the bus there’s rules and stuff, we can’t fuck any more than we would anywhere else in public, and if I started touching your cute cock right here it would only be a few minutes before you made a mess and everyone would know that Lily Henning is so much of a slut that she busted all over her girlfriend _before_ she even got to the world’s biggest sex party.” 

“But everyone already _knows_ I’m a slut. You could have stroked my dick just a little, so easily. I’m not even wearing panties today. And no one follows those rules anyway, I had sex with Tee on the bus when we went last year and no one seemed to care.” 

“So you’ve never been able to control yourself around dick. You really are a slut!” A grin perked up on Milla’s lips again, and Lily felt her balls tighten and pulse slightly as her girlfriend shamed her. When Milla didn’t touch her it seemed to almost turn her on more than when she did. “Good thing you aren’t sitting next to Tee, then. You’re sitting next to me, your girlfriend, here to guide you on the path to purity.” 

“You’re the paragon of purity, sure,” Lily protested playfully. “Going to Mizuryu Kei Land so you can ride on dicks and finger pussies all day. I bet you’ll just be walking around, your consent tag set to all, with your asshole all lubed up and waiting for the cock of anyone who will moan at you and call you mommy.” _She may love it when people tell her how soft and hot her insides feel, and she may secretly be a massive anal slut thanks to me, but she really is keeping her modesty way better than anyone else here._ Lily’s outfit, for one, was way worse than Milla’s--though her top was covered by a Mizuryu Kei Land t-shirt that went all the way down to her hips and up over most of her breasts, her petit pink miniskirt was quite lacking in concealing her erect penis, especially when she hadn’t worn panties. For another, over Milla’s shoulder she could already see Sen, wearing only a pair of dark boyshorts, grinding their barely concealed pussy over the front of Cyris’s boxers. The rest of the seats had much the same thing going on. Milla followed her gaze and looked on attentively. 

“You’re right,” she confirmed, still watching as Cyrus licked at Sen’s pierced left nipple. She turned back to Lily, a sly look on her face. “I just want to see you suffer. I can see your thighs, I can see your cute smooth dick, but I like the look of longing on your face more. And I bet you’re not going to start jerking off like a needy 13-year-old in front of your mature and composed girlfriend, are you?” There was Milla’s sadistic, naughty streak, which Lily told herself she stayed with her _in spite of_ \-- because she was so cute, she liked the right movies and songs, she made the _best damn cookies_ , and because she was so good in bed, with a corpulent butt hiding the tightest asshole Lily had ever had, with beautiful eyes that she kept gazing and spectacled even when sucking Lily’s dick. But in truth, Lily loved her domineering attitude just as much, loved how Milla, this cute plump girl, could exercise so much power over her taller, brasher, punkish girlfriend. Lily knew--and Milla knew that she knew--that even though she loved breaking rules, she would take her girlfriend’s command to not just cum right there and then as ironclad law. She pulled her skirt ever so slightly down to the borders of her glittery thigh socks, and Milla smiled to give her another soft, burgundy kiss on the lips. 

Finally, the park itself rolled into view, its entrance scarcely a mile away, and Lily grew excited emotionally as well as sexually. This was her fifth trip here over the 4 years since she’d been allowed to go, but her first alongside Milla. A year ago, she’d went with Tee, back when they had been girlfriend-and-girlfriend, before that two times with Anden, her old enbyfriend, who wasn’t really a part of her group anymore, though she had been over at their house just last month with Cyris in tow and enjoyed a threesome with them. _I wonder what we can get up to this time, now that Milla’s here._ It was all she could do to keep her hands off her cock at the thought. 

She had been 13 the first time she went to Mizuryu Kei Land, a short, relatively innocent girl with tumbling blond hair and barely-there breasts. Her friend Ryan, who she’d fucked once or twice by then, came with her, but the two didn’t manage to do it in public--overall it had been a bit of an awkward affair, though Lily did have her first experience with another girl there, a beautiful, voluptuous 17-year-old named Kyla. That summer was when big dicks on girls had been particularly in style, and she would never forget how much she had enjoyed Kyla’s ten inches pounding her butt that day. She traced that first time at Mizuryu Kei Land to the beginnings of her implacable sluttiness, as that same day, to Lily’s intense pleasure, Kyla had invited two more of her similarly endowed friends to take turns with Lily’s ass and mouth until the young girl was so thoroughly addicted to girl dick that she doubted she would ever enjoy a pussy again. Thankfully, that didn’t turn out to be the case--though Tee’s dick was still among Lily’s favorite things in this world, she still enjoyed dick from boys like Cyris and enbies like Sen, when they’d had one, and she loved pussy of all types. Kyla had had a beautiful, peach-fuzzy vulva when last they’d met at Mizuryu a year prior, and of course there were Milla’s wonderful depths, almost as exquisite as her ass. “See, I told you,” Milla was saying as she finally brushed her hand over Lily’s breast, a smirk sprouting on her face again as she saw Lily bite her lip. 

For a moment, though, the sight of Mizuryu Kei Land distracted Lily from her girlfriend and she craned her head towards the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the massive paradise that dominated the land before her. The park was the size of a small nation, stretching from its main gate, located decently inland, across hundreds of acres of width to the nearest coastline, where the park’s ocean attractions and beach hotels were located. Past the gate, over which flew the park’s signature flag--a vertical rainbow with a huge, winged violet dick in the foreground--was a fountain so high it could be seen over the height of the gate, its main spout a thirty-foot-high cock, which was surrounded by layers and layers of similarly tall, renaissance-style nude statues of muscled men, curvy women, and everything in between. In the wide pool at its foot, Lily recalled that new guests in particular liked to start off their experiences with wet and wild orgies to get them in the mood for the park, a tradition that Lily herself never actually took part in, but Milla seemed to speak of fondly when she mentioned it. 

Past the huge fountain square was the castle, made of white stone with violet roofing and surrounded by layers of walls with acres of garden in between each one. On every inch of the stone, not visible from here, were intricate reliefs of diverse sexual revelry, a sort of pictographic mission statement for the park as a whole. And beyond the castle Mizuryu Kei Land fully sprawled, chunks of forested land with treelines broken by the tops of attractions going one way, a huge cluster of hotels going another, the immensity of an entire city of culturally-themed sexual experiences occupying still a third, performance stages, boutique sex stores, and cute little modification shops running like multicolored veins throughout. The tops of fuck coasters and lube water slides spiraled this way and that overhead. Lily had fucked dozens of people in an even greater variety of places in this park, but even she had never seen the whole thing, and doubted she ever would. 

Suddenly, she picked up the sound of moans coming from beside her. They arose in short bursts of vocalization, each one louder than the last, and were surprisingly high pitched considering that they tumbled out of Sen’s mouth. The short-haired enby’s red, blushing pussy beneath a tangle of black pubes now fully enveloped Cyris’s erection, and the two partners seemed to be nearing a climax at once. Milla looked on, just as before, her face’s expression of aloof enjoyment only barely concealing surefire signs of her arousal. The button on her shorts undone, Milla’s fingers reached down between her legs, and she rubbed herself, spreading her thighs apart. “I might just break the rules myself,” the dark-skinned girl boasted as she stimulated her cunt, “but you can’t break mine, slut.” 

_Damn her_ , Lily thought, but smiled at how wanton Milla’s juices looked on her fingers every time she pulled them up towards her belly. “Yes, mommy,” she mewled. Milla laughed cutely, circling her vulva faster at her girlfriend’s submissive play. 

A few minutes passed as the bus rolled on towards the park while Milla fingered herself to orgasm, Sen slid down onto Cryris’s cock, and Lily whimpered, resisting with all her might the urge to touch her own throbbing penis. Finally, Sen and Cyris came at once with twin groans, and the enby gave their partner a kiss on the lips before sliding off of him back into their seat. Lily saw Cyris’s cum oozing from their pussy when they sat back, their legs spread slightly, and she bit her lip. Milla made eye contact with Lily and moaned, pumping her fingers faster into herself until she came. She lay back, boneless, red-faced and panting like a slut, looking over at Sen as the two basked in post-orgasmic bliss. 

She turned back towards Lily, adjusting her hair with one open hand and pulling the other out of her skimpy shorts. “Wanna taste?” she asked Lily huskily. Her fingers were covered in pussy juice, and when she spread her fingers it drooled web-like between them. Lily felt her face light up as she nodded, moaning as she pulled her girlfriend’s hand towards her mouth, licking off the tasty cum and moving it back until she was deepthroating Milla’s fingertips like she would a cock. Saliva and sexual fluid mixed, and Lily tasted Milla’s sex as if she were licking it directly. She thought her dick might explode. 

They were almost there, the rules had been thoroughly broken, and, legal stipulations aside, no one seemed to care. Cyris was back up, stroking his cock as he watched Milla’s display of dominance. When Lily had cleaned Milla’s fingers thoroughly she removed them. “Can I touch my cock now, mommy?” she dared to ask. 

Milla licked her lips, smiled, and nodded, lifting up her breasts underneath her mesh shirt. “You’ve been such a good girl, waiting so long. You’ll cum in my ass and pussy later, so for now I’ll give you my mouth.” She wrapped her dark painted lips around Lily’s shaft, stroked the length that didn’t quite fit down her cute throat, and within a minute of bobbing up and down, Lily released the frustration of the entire bus ride. It came pouring out, and Milla took it like the beautiful, dominant queen she was, keeping her eyes fixed to Lily’s even as they began to glaze over in pure lust. She removed her lips with a _pop_ , licking them to catch any hot drops of sticky girlcum that still lingered, and leaving behind a few strands saliva and a beautiful ring of violet-red lipstick. 

“You always taste so good,” she slurred. “My beautiful little girl.” She kissed her, and Lily realized she was right. 

The bus finally slowed to a stop, turning into one of the several bays near the park’s suitably majestic gate as the driver braked. Lily broke the kiss, turning her head around to see her fellow passengers frantically pulling back on what clothes they had to wear into the park, some snapping themselves out of their post-sexual bliss and others, still in the middle of fucking, disappointedly crawling off each other to pretend that the encounter never happened before resuming it inside the park. Across the aisle, Sen was pulling back on their leggings, while Cyris searched around for the crop-top he’d been wearing, his dick still poking out of the front of his boxers. Two rows behind Lily, Tee and Alyx were giving a double blowjob to a well-muscled older man that she didn’t know, and Tee reluctantly pulled her lips off his cock and tapped Alyx on the shoulder as she realized it was time to clothe back up. Everyone was still shifting frantically, excited to finally enter the park, when they began filing out through the bus’s wide aisle. 

When they passed the driver, he gave them a brief speech about how people are always horny coming to Mizuryu Kei Land, and that if anyone asks, no rules were broken, and Milla chuckled and agreed. Lily noticed a dot of her cum from earlier still on Milla’s face, and leaned forward to lick it off playfully, causing Sen to laugh raucously behind her. She waited until they were all down the stairs to tell Sen, “you’re lucky I didn’t clean out the creampie that Cyris left in you too!” 

Cyris blushed cutely, but as Lily expected, Sen took the dirty talk in stride. “I’m sure I’ll get plenty of creampies later.” They slapped her ass through her skimpy skirt. “In all kinds of places.” She kissed them boldly on the lips, and this time it was Milla’s turn to giggle. 

“You already made me suck you off on the way to the park cause you couldn’t hold back, you little slut,” Milla chided, “don’t make Sen do the same.” She grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled her away from the crowd, out of the parking bay and towards the towering gates. “Let’s get you in there so you can fuck all you like.” Lily followed reluctantly, savoring the sway of Milla’s butt in front of her. When they reached the gate, they fell into the line going into the treating and changing rooms, and waited there, hand in hand. 

“This is your, what, third time?” Lily asked. The constant erotic roleplay was fun, but even Lily realized that there would be plenty of time for that within Mizuryu Kei Land itself. _Besides, we definitely can’t get away with doing anything in this line, and my boner has settled down anyway._ She realized that asking about Milla’s past sexual experiences probably wasn’t a great way to distract herself, but by then it was too late. 

Milla, as always, remained somewhat aloof, though, staring up into Lily’s eyes as she spoke. “Yeah, I’ve only been twice before, but I love this place.” She didn’t elaborate, but rather looked off towards the top of the gate, where the tops of the castle towers and the head of the fountain’s penis poked overhead. “It really is marvellous. You might say they are just bragging when they say that this place is a celebration of progress or whatever, but it’s really true. I mean, not even that long ago, people only accepted sex and relationships as between a man and a woman. At times they allowed maybe two men or two women, but that was always a point of contention. It took the destruction of those categories for the real beauty and potential of sex and relationships to emerge.” She looked around at the array of people waiting in line. _It looks pretty normal to me, but I’m glad you’re happy, Milla._

“But you’re still a woman. Or a girl, I guess.” The idea of creation from destruction was something that always interested Lily, but she couldn’t always quite contextualize Milla’s historical talk; she had spent the first two years of secondary school skipping history class with Tee and Cyris nearly every day. She was more interested right now in figuring out what Milla had done with her body in the past, before she moved to Lily’s school. _For a girl who seems to know so much about how people modify their bodies, and who loves sexual diversity, Milla sure won’t talk about what sorts of genders she’s been in the past._ Lily supposed it was weird that she wanted to know so badly--Milla was Milla, no matter what, and it was pretty normal for people to get modifications to their bodies and sexual organs all the time--but she nonetheless had a morbid fascination with Milla’s personal history, more so than that of the world in general. 

“Well, I’m a girl because it _feels right_. For now, at least.” She winked knowingly, and Lily rolled her eyes. “No, but really,” Milla continued, “I love being seen as cute, I love having a curvy body and big breasts. I love…” she looked Lily in the eyes. “That people call me mommy when I take their dick inside me.” 

_This really wasn’t a good thing to talk about to avoid getting horny._ “Well, that’s just a kink,” Lilly protested, trying to keep her mind away from what was under her skirt, “that’s different. And plenty of enbies have breasts and hips and are cute. Why are you still a girl if you are so happy about, what you said, gender categories being broken?” _Why am I still a girl?_ Lily had just felt like one, she supposed, since she had been born, and never really identified as anything else or changed her body to seem different. She liked her mid-sized breasts, long hair, long legs, and defined butt, a result of the estrogen and progesterone she had started getting when she was around ten. A lot of people liked dicks on girls, too, and since she’d been born with one, she’d kept it, especially because it measured an impressive eight or nine inches erect. She couldn’t imagine even having a pussy, even though apparently in the past, she remembered, practically all girls had one. When people talked like Milla was now, Lily often felt normal and boring for just being a girl. 

“Well, I may have been, um, some sort of enby at some point,” Milla allowed, and Lily felt a start of pride for making her admit it, “but right now, I just...yeah, like I said, I love being a girl. I love ‘she,’ it sounds better than ‘he’ or ‘they,’ and I love, ‘this is Milla, my girlfriend.’ It’s just like my name in that way, I guess.” 

_Is that all it is to me, too?_ Lily thought about it too often, and she figured she’d never know the answer, as to what made people say they were one thing over another. _Better than thinking too much about sex right now, when the park staff are looking on, and when we aren’t even in Mizuryu Kei Land yet._ She really, really, should have worn panties--even the staff uniform, at least the version worn outside the park, included underwear, although more or less nothing else. 

The line moved forward at last when the gates opened, and the two girls moved forward, Lily’s fingers still entwined innocently with Milla’s. Outside the prep rooms, Milla stopped, letting the excited line flow around her and Lily. “I’m so excited, though,” she said, looking Lily up and down. “If there’s one thing I like more these days than _being_ a girl, It’s _fucking_ like one.” Her lips met Lily’s hungrily, and her free hand touched Lily’s hard cock beneath her skirt. _God damn her._ When she broke the kiss, Milla’s fingers were still moving up and down Lily’s shaft, ever so slightly. 

“See you inside,” she said.


End file.
